


Work For It

by inkbadger



Series: I Just Can't Live Without You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Domination if you squint, Edging, Established Relationship, Fingering, Future paladins - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, Keith hates Lance sometimes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sarcasm, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sheer filth here folks, begging?, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbadger/pseuds/inkbadger
Summary: “What’s in it for me?”“Well the current option is that if you don’t let me up, you get nothing, and you sleep in the common room.” Keith muttered, rolling his hips upward.“Mm.” Lance hummed, teasingly, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. “And my other option?”“You let me up and we both get what we want.”“You make a compelling argument, Kogane.”“Someone has to in this relationship.”





	Work For It

The tackle from behind takes Keith by surprise as he walks into his and Lance’s shared room.

Automatically, he throws his elbow back to gain some kind of leverage. His opponent ducks, nails digging into his hips as he’s bodily thrown to the side, but Keith hits the wall and that allows him to bounce back with a sharp kick.

They grapple for another several moments before Keith takes a hit to his ankle and he goes down with a grunt.

“About time you got back.” Lance coos in Keith’s ear, the longer limbed male settling heavily against Keith’s stomach, thighs straddling his chest.

“Sometimes I wonder what the hell goes through your head.” Keith mutters, nonetheless letting his hands get clasped with Lance’s as his boyfriend brings them to his lips, kissing his knuckles breathily. “And then I remember that you’re my boyfriend.”

“Embarrassment for all.” Lance grins, finishing with Keith’s knuckles and wriggling so he can lean down and capture Keith’s lips with his own. “Good day?”

“Better now.” He admits, relaxing into the lightly padded floor. “How was your day?”

“Coran needed me to climb into the vents at one point, but otherwise uneventful.” Lance responds. “I had to hit the showers before I came back here.”

“Noted. Can I get up now?”

“Depends.” Lance grinned, sly and coy and just a tad too innocent for Keith’s liking. His hips circled, grinding down on Keith’s pelvis as he elicited a content groan from the dark haired paladin. “What’s in it for me?”

“Well the current option is that if you don’t let me up, you get nothing, _and_ you sleep in the common room.” Keith muttered, rolling his hips upward, feeling himself hardening as Lance returned the favor.

“Mm.” Lance hummed, teasingly, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. “And my other option?”

“You let me up and we _both_ get what we want.”

“Which is?”

“Judging by the way you’re grinding into my crotch, I think you know exactly what I mean.” He deadpans, quirking a brow as he crosses his arms the best he can over his chest. “And let’s be honest, the last time we tried this, you were whining about pinching a nerve and I twisted my knee.”

“You make a compelling argument, Kogane.”

“Someone has to in this relationship.”

“I resent that.” Lance says, but there’s no bite to his words as he shifts, allowing Keith enough room to wriggle free and roll to his feet.

“Of course you do.” He teases, backing up to the bed, hands already moving to strip off his suddenly stifling clothing as Lance arches into a stretch before all but stalking toward him. His usually light eyes appear darker in the dim light of the room, but Keith finds that he prefers the shadowy setting.

Lance makes a noise in the back of his throat as Keith pauses, moves slower the lower his hands move, prying away fabric with a knowing smirk that is sure to drive the Cuban utterly insane. Raptured by the sight, Lance pauses in his own removal of the thin sleepwear he had been wearing, the tent in his briefs painfully clear.

“Something you like?” he asks innocently, his tone anything but as he finally makes it past his hips and his cock springs to attention. There’s something thrilling about seeing Lance get so riled up- something about his words failing him but the helpless noises continuing from his throat only serving to encourage him.

Lance says nothing, but the low groan that escapes his lips tells Keith everything he needs to know. A second later and the world flips as Lance lunges at him, pushing him back into the sheets as he dives into the crevice of Keith’s neck. His teeth graze his pulse point, intermitted with feather light kisses and the occasional lap of tongue. Keith finds his brain short-circuiting, the only sounds he seems to be capable of making high breathy keens as Lance continues to grind down against him, friction between their cocks. It’s not enough- Lance is still wearing clothing, and that is entirely unacceptable in his books.

“Lance.” He finally groans, hands fidgeting blindly for his waistband. With a grunt of satisfaction, he finds what he’s looking for, stripping the darker skinned male and gasping as Lance’s cock immediately ruts against his thigh.

Lance growls at his tone, pulling back and latching calloused hands onto his knees, spreading him open as their continue grinding against one another.

Christ, it was like they were horny teenagers again, Keith mused through his hazy thoughts. Not that he was particularly bothered by it- he remembered several rather pleasurable occasions that Lance had dragged him to bed and thoroughly ravished him. The last had been several months ago now, if he recalled correctly.

“Would you rather I open you up slowly and tease you? Or would you rather I just take you like this?” Lance rasps, voice nearly a growl as he slides gracefully south, trailing nips and kisses to every inch of skin as he goes.

Keith hisses at his tone, knowing that his pupils had probably been blown wide by the statement, his cock twitching in interest.

“Or a combination of the two?” Lance rumbles, expression softening for a moment as he runs a hand over one of Keith’s worse scars over his hip. It was newer, from the big battle with Zarkon in which Keith had nearly been severed in two by a Galra broadsword. Lance had fretted over him for weeks after he’d gotten out of the pods, and had somehow developed a habit of running his thumbs over it whenever possible. Usually while feeling him up, he would admit, but that was hardly relevant.

A moment later and Keith sucks in a sharp gasp, brain blanking as Lance’s mouth takes his entire length into his mouth and _fuck if that wasn’t the most sensational feeling in the world-_

“Bless you and your non-existent gag reflex.” He whispers reverently, arching as Lance buries his nose against his pelvis with a throaty groan.

The next several moments are spent in blissful murmurs of praise before Lance pulls away with a soft pop, his mouth leaving a trail of saliva and precum between himself and Keith’s length. Before Keith can really regain his bearings, Lance begins lapping his way around the head and down towards the base, fingers lightly tracing patterns against Keith’s thighs.

“Lance.” He groans, arching again as a spike of pleasure ricochets through his spine, curling deep within his belly.

Lance chuckles- _the utter audacity_ \- and moves lower still, suckling at his balls before trailing a line of spit and kitten licks along his crack and to his hole, where he begins the next phase of his ministrations.

Keith is fairly certain he’s going to die.

Maybe not literally, but his mind has left the building and all that’s left is a combination of soft whines and groans that is used on loop to counteract everything that Lance is doing.

Which… is about everything.

“Please.” He whispers breathily, groaning again as he feels a thumb brush against his hole, Lance’s tongue slowly dragging lower.

“Patience.” Lance coos back at him, Keith unable to prevent the whine of unhappiness at that particular thought. However, that changes when he hears the tell-tale pop from the bottle of lube they keep next to the bed, and he inhales shakily when he realizes just what kind of mood Lance is in.

One finger pushes into him, callouses catching briefly on his rim and eliciting a moan from Keith’s throat. Lance’s mouth settles back against his cock, teasingly licking stripes and blowing cool air against him in a way that doesn’t give him any real relief.

“ _Fucking rude_.” Keith grumbles without any real heat, arching yet again as Lance’s finger crooks, brushing against his prostate with firm accuracy. He is already working himself up, realizing that it is highly unlikely that Lance is going to let him come without working for it.

Which may or may not be a bad thing, come to think of it.

In retaliation, Lance ceases all contact with his cock, focusing his attention on the finger that is now grinding slowly against Keith’s prostate. Within moments, he’s added another, the slow stretch burning Keith’s nerves as Lance scissors his fingers experimentally, thrusting into him and crooking his fingers to catch his prostate again.

“Fuck-“ he chokes as Lance laughs at him, the sound only slightly mocking. “Lance, _please_ -“

“Nope.” The darker skinned man grins, a third finger joining the other two.

Keith was in no way prepared for this kind of evening- he’d been hoping that they would both tumble around, get their energy spent and then do this. But Lance changed it up, apparently, and now Keith was having trouble thinking clearly without wanting to grind down against the three- no, now there were four fingers- that were being pushed into him. Obviously he’d been turned on far too easily tonight- his cock was already beginning to flush a dark red at the tip, weeping precum that Lance leans forward to lick slowly, pulling away as Keith attempts to rut up against his lips.

“I’m going to make you beg for it.” Lance croons. “Get you so worked up all you’re going to want is my cock in you and making you come everywhere.”

_If Lance kept talking like that, Keith was damn well going to come._

It shouldn’t be fair at how many of Lance’s slim fingers can fit up his ass, but it isn’t long before Keith is panting Lance’s name as he ruthlessly massages Keith’s prostate, his cheeks hollowing as he suckles his cock down, head brushing the back of Lance’s throat. The pressure in his belly is heating up, tightening, his muscles contracting as his orgasm threatens to crash into him-

And then there’s nothing on his cock and a firm hand clasped around the base as his partner retreats, the only sign of him the fingers that have stilled in his ass.

He keens in frustration, trying to maneuver himself to thrust upwards, to gain any kind of friction that will get him to the finish line, but Lance isn’t having it. He manages to pin Keith down against the bed, his biceps flexing as Keith continues for another long moment before accepting momentary defeat.

His brain is no longer a part of him, but there’s still some coherent thought that runs through like clouds in the sky. Namely how Lance needs to _hurry the fuck up_ and stick something else in his ass before he loses his goddamn mind and decides he’s had enough.

“We’ve barely even started and you’re already this wound up?” Lance smirks. “I can’t wait to see what you look like when I’m done.”

“It’s been a long week.” He manages to bite back. “Now will you fucking hurry up and put something _other_ than your damn fingers in me?”

“Alright.” Lance winks, moving out of Keith’s sight for a moment. He hisses as Lance’s fingers disappear from him, some part of his mind hating that sensation of emptiness, but his thoughts make a quick U-Turn when Lance’s tongue presses into him.

He can’t help the low cry that comes out of his throat- the hot pressure is exactly what he wants, despite the hand that is still tight as a vice around the base of his cock.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.” He chants, throwing his head back and grinding down on the sensation. Lance chuckles, sending pleasant vibrations through his lower region, before once again removing himself as Keith arches, another failed orgasm missing him completely.

“You fucking bastard.” He damn near snarls, hating Lance more than anything in the moment.

He can’t quite get at Lance the way he is now, but he also knows that the second he tries to move there will be a lot more consequences to worry about. Very likely pleasurable ones, in the end, but Keith really doesn’t feel like pushing the envelope tonight.

They continue in this way for what seems like an eternity, Keith saying Lance’s name like a prayer and a curse as his body is expertly played against him, bringing him right to the brink before easing off, the arousal a simmering fire in his belly that would be a thousand times better if he could just.

Fucking.

Come.

Words fail him at one point, and there is no hope of getting them back as Lance- for the fifth time- denies him release, his hair a sweaty matted mess as he throws it back onto the bed with a whine of distress. All he wants at this point is Lance to put his cock in him and drive it home until Keith finally comes, but that isn’t going to happen at the pace that his lover is setting.

Lance settles back on his heels, removing his fingers with a soft noise, holding on to the base of Keith’s cock still- by now, the flesh has begun to turn purple with the denial of orgasm, slick precum covering his fingers and providing him with lube as it drips downward.

“You’re so pretty, wrecked for me.” He coos, leaning forward, stretching up with a creak of bones and a pop that was likely something popping back into place. “Only for me, Keith. Only for us.”

He whimpers as the grip on his cock tightens further, if that’s even possible. Lance fumbles with the bottle of lube for a moment, hand glistening with the fresh liquid, before reaching down and behind himself. At this proximity, with his skin prickling with sensitivity, the brush of the back of Lance’s hand on his thigh makes him keen. He feels, more than sees, that Lance is prepping himself. One finger, then two effortlessly slide into the taller of the pair, his head tilting back with a groan that sends further heat to Keith’s groin.

“I’m going to ride you, let you come in me.” Lance moans, back curling delectably as he brushes his prostate. The angle is difficult, but he manages it several times more, making it to three fingers before dubbing himself ready. With a shudder running through every inch of him, he braces himself over Keith, knees bent around his sides as he lines himself up and slowly, slowly sinks down.

Keith’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

With everything that Lance had been doing up until this point, his cock aching and neglected, the hot, wet heat of Lance was almost too much for him to handle. The sounds that his lover was making definitely wasn’t helping either as he sunk lower, filling himself to the brim as well as he could while still denying Keith what he wanted.

Once settled, he remained there, both basking in the sensations before Lance begins to move in slow movements. It wasn’t much at first- a gentle rock, a bounce. Before long, however, his pace quickens, long, sensual groans filling the room as he takes his pleasure from his captive. Keith could only pant, hands curling into claws as he hung onto whatever he could, the pleasure from it all nearly whiting his vision as he silently pleads with Lance to just let him come, _oh God let him come_ -

He feels the white hot heat of it coiling in him, feels Lance’s hand begin to loosen, and then it was gone and Keith with it with a strangled cry as he jolts up into Lance. He refuses to keep still- he grinds down against Keith, low coos and murmurs of reassurance leaving his lips as he milks him dry, his body clenching down around him.

Grinding down as far as he can, Keith comes with a high pitched noise that he could only hear through cotton in his ears, his panting the loudest sound in the room as he comes deep within Lance, his body relaxing as he finally gets what he needs.

Without pause, Lance withdrew- Keith whines at the discomfort as cool air hits his feverish skin- but that quickly changes to a startled yelp as hands grab him and flip him onto his stomach, spreading his legs wide open as he’s dragged down the bed.

Lance’s tongue is on him moments later, in him, lapping at their coupling with soft noises of appreciation. Keith can only gape, silently trembling as wayward fingers trail up against the base of his cock again, wary that his lover might have something else up his sleeve. But there is no tight pressure, no touches there but feathery touches to the tip of his cock, where the slickness of his cum has made something of a mess.

It’s too much, too soon, but Keith loves it, loves the way that he arches and presents himself to Lance, his chest and face buried in the mussed sheets while he is thoroughly cleaned. Despite the last bout of their pleasure, Keith already feels himself getting aroused while Lance fucks him with his tongue, the overstimulation nearly doing him in as he brushes against his sensitive walls. His prostate, thankfully, is just out of reach of that damn tongue, else he be on the receiving end of even more pain-pleasure.

And then he hears the click of the lube again, and his heart stutters.

“Lance-“ he tries, but a hand winds itself into his dark hair and pushes him further down into the sheets. A thrill of something flashes through him at the motion, and he groans loudly in appreciation.

The second Lance pushes himself into Keith, his cock slams into his prostate, the angle perfect for stimulation in all the ways it matters. Keith can’t help the loud whimper that leaves his throat, hands struggling to find purchase even as he shifts his head to gasp in a lungful of air. At this angle, he has zero access to rutting against the sheets below him- Lance has ensured that his hips are too high off the bed for that. It hurts in the best of ways, reeling from the first orgasm as his lover fucks into him, cock slamming into his prostate on each thrust. It’s silent then, Keith with no energy left to try to speak, and Lance completely focused on his task of fucking Keith to another orgasm.

He feels it simmering like an oncoming storm, brewing deep in him as he drips precum onto the bed below them and all but mewls as Lance pleasures every inch of him that he can reach. His hips are going to be a portrait of black and purple tomorrow, but in the moment it is nothing but stunning how many times Lance can nip and suckle at the skin around his ass while thrusting into him.

He tries to thrust forward, desperation clawing at him as he perches on that edge, bordering on another orgasm even as his nerves are screaming with the overstimulation of his body. Keith, quite frankly, couldn’t give a shit what his nerve endings were trying to tell him- Lance was fucking him for all he was worth and he wanted to come again even if he had to beg.

Thankfully, Lance seems to sense how close Keith is, speeding up his thrusts as his own orgasm approaches. He’d been patient, teasing Keith and bringing him to one orgasm while he’d managed to hold his own at bay. Now, however, all bets were off as they both raced toward mutual destruction, Lance angling himself as Keith keened with each heavy thrust forward.

He was such a pretty mess from behind- presenting himself with his hips and ass canted toward him, one of Lance’s hands in his hair as he held him down and dominated him. Already, Lance felt him chasing down another orgasm- each thrust and Keith’s walls fluttered around him, clenching at him as he withdrew and repeated the motion.

“You ready, babe?” he inquires breathlessly, leaning over Keith’s shoulder and gently kissing away the tears that are leaking down his cheeks. At this point, there’s no composure left in Keith- his hair is a mess, his cheeks flushed, and tears from the overstimulation of it all pouring down his cheeks. There may have been a thin trail of drool too, but at his angle it was hard to tell.

Keith makes a strangled noise, pushing against Lance as he picks up the pace, skin slapping against skin as he finally seats himself deeply within Keith and comes, feeling his walls clench down around him as he continues to thrust, feeling his come filling the other. Letting go of Keith’s hair, he reaches down and slides a hand around his cock, jerking once, twice and a third time as Keith came with a muffled shriek, hips writhing before he went limp. Beyond overstimulated, he lay there quietly as Lance pulled out and took a breath, gathering himself together before brushing back some of the dark hair that had fallen into his face.

While he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with his better half, Lance knew that Keith would lose his shit if he didn’t clean himself up before passing out- so, with a resigned sigh, he hauled himself upright and went to grab a damp cloth from the bathroom.

Keith blinks and comes to as Lance begins to wipe off the mess that they’ve made, his eyes at half mast as he tries to focus on his lover. Exhaustion seeps at his bones, every part of him feeling like jello as he sinks into the blankets below him. He knows that when he wakes again, he’ll be utterly disgusted at the mess they’ve made, but at the moment he could care less.

“Love you.” Lance whispers above him as he blinks again, curling into his side as he drifts off.

_Love you too, jerk._


End file.
